


Control de prioridades

by Vismur



Series: Qué pasa si... [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crianza de los hijos, Destrucción total de la línea del tiempo, Esto es demasiado divertido, Humor, Legendarios haciendo su voluntad, M/M, Mas bien se lo han dejado, Mezcla de juegos y anime, Personajes un poco OCC, Red adopta a Ash, Romance, familia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red ha estado rodeado por nieve y sus pokémon por siete años en el Monte Plateado, con retadores cada cierto tiempo, hasta que un visitante inesperado llega a sus manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y derivados.
> 
> Notas: Combinación extraña de los juegos y el anime, así que no se extrañen de ver personajes raros donde no son, que algunos otros personajes estén un poco OCC, o que se mencionen lugares que nada que ver. Este fic se actualizará cada mes.

El Monte Plateado era muy solitario, pero para una persona como Red, que no le gustaba la atención, las multitudes, los reporteros, los fans desquiciados, y para que mentir, el papeleo, su hogar en la peligrosa montaña era una clase de santuario, y no es como si estuviera completamente aislado del mundo, que se haya acostumbrado al frio, no significaba que iba a vivir con solo voluntad.

 

Bajaba junto con Charizard cada cierto tiempo a pueblo Paleta para reponer suministros, visitar a su madre, visitar el centro Pokémon, y una vez que comprobaba que todo estaba bien, regresaba a la pequeña casa dentro de una cueva que había construido para hacer su estadía más cómoda.

 

Incluso había limado las asperezas con cierto rival que había madurado con el tiempo, después de una muy incómoda conversación, y que podrían ser llamados amigos, lástima que no podía visitarlo tan a menudo debido a su deber como líder de gimnasio.

 

Así que su vida a los diecisiete años era buena, Red no era quisquilloso con su tranquilidad, tenía paz, sus amigos pokémon estrenaban duro, de vez en cuando algún retador llegaría impulsado por su valor para ganarle, la mayoría de las veces infructuoso, en la minoría sería un reto, y en casos muy raros, perdería, como con el chico Gold, aunque la última vez que vino, Red obtuvo su revancha y le gano, logrando que el chico hiciera un puchero y prometiera volver en el futuro para retarlo de nuevo.

 

Red pensó que su vida estaba bien hasta ese momento, y que nada podría cambiarlo.

 

Excepto que lo hizo.

 

En la mañana de un día de verano, cuando la nieve no era del todo un evento al acecho, y era bastante agradable para dar un paseo, al menos para el chico de pueblo Paleta, cualquier otro visitante hubiese visto con desaprobación su pensamiento de agradable, después de todo, Monte Plateado era un verdadero infierno helado, incluso en verano.

 

El sonido de un llanto agudo algo alejado llamó la atención, no solo de Red, también de sus pokémon, después de todo, había vivido siete años ahí como para reconocer de inmediato cualquier sonido, y claramente ese llanto agudo no era de ninguna cría o pokémon que él pudiese identificar.

 

Desconcertado y curioso, se acercó a la fuente con un Pikachu revoloteando por la nieve blanda, usando su sentido del oído para identificar adecuadamente la dirección.

 

Tardó un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, no era el único interesado en el sonido, pero fue el primero que llegó al paquete envuelto en una clase de seda blanca, dejado simplemente en las raíces gruesas y salientes de un árbol.

 

Dudo un momento preguntándose si era sabio acercarse sin tanta precaución.

 

Pikachu le quitó la opción cuando inmediatamente se dirigió al paquete y con sonidos alarmados, quitó la cosa blanca en una parte, y se dio cuenta del ser que estaba chillando sus pulmones.

 

Red parpadeo sin comprender si su vista estaba funcionando correctamente.

 

Pero si, el bebé humano seguía ahí.

 

El joven miró confundido de nuevo al entorno, pero no había pisadas de ningún humano en la nieve, que estaba prácticamente inmaculada, con algunas pisadas regulares de Pokémon.

 

Pikachu le llamó para recoger el infante con urgencia, porque claramente no podían dejarlo ahí con al frio, el pequeño tendría suerte si no ha cogido un resfriado a estas alturas y temperaturas.

 

Recogió a la pequeña bola rosada en sus brazos como si fuera Pikáchu, porque era la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer, la cosa blanca parecida a la seda que envolvía al niño, se pegaba a su ropa incómodamente, pero lo desestimo de inmediato, había cosas más urgentes que hacer, como ir a un centro Pokémon.

 

Tuvo que ser detenido por su compañero amarillo, quien le regaño de nuevo, y le obligo a buscar unas cobijas para cubrir al infante antes de salir volando en Charizard.

 

Y ser regañado de nuevo cuando lo enviaron al hospital “Humano”, porque claramente el Centro Pokémon, se enfoca en “Pokémon”, Red frunció el ceño mentalmente, la situación se estaba complicando y apenas tenía pocas horas con el niño.

 

Esperaba que la situación terminará pronto, que la policía se hiciera cargo del bebé y que encontrarán a sus padres, y que él podría regresar pronto a su casa.

 

En algún lugar, Arceus de preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto a mandar su nuevo elegido a Red, y luego se acordó de otros prospectos, donde el ojirojo era el menos raro, así que el bebé estará bien, probablemente.

 

Continuara…

 


	2. Capítulo 1

Red estaba en un sueño, la bruma blanca que le rodeaba daba fe de eso, también ayudaba que ninguna de sus pokeballs  estaban con él, y que su último recuerdo era estar en el hospital en ciudad Verde.

 

Antes de que frunciera un ceño, una figura elegante salió entre las nubes de bruma blanca, cuadrúpedo, pelaje blanco, con una aureola dorada posando en la mitad de su torso.

 

Red parpadeo tratando de identificar a la criatura. Estaba seguro que recordaba algo sobre esto de alguna visita al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

 

\- Humano – dijo la criatura en su mente, el joven entrenador tuvo un momento de lucidez, ahora recordaba, este ser era uno de los pokémon legendarios descubiertos de Sinnoh, no cualquiera, el creador de todo.

 

\- Arceus – dijo con rapidez, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

 

\- Te he traído a este sueño para confirmar un evento reciente – respondió el pokémon, acercándose un poco más.

 

\- ¿Evento? – preguntó Red algo confuso.

 

\- El niño – respondió el legendario, mirando profundamente en el joven entrenador.

 

Red recordó al bebé humano que había encontrado en el Monte Plateado.

 

\- Si, es el elegido, en algún momento en el futuro, ese niño ayudará a los pokémon legendarios – respondió Arceus, algunas nubes empezaron a tomar forma de pokémon legendarios, un Mew jugando en una esquina, un Latios volando suavemente, un pokémon que no reconoció que tenía forma de estrella.

 

\- Pero… - fue interrumpido por la voz del Dios pokémon.

 

\- Has sido elegido como su guardián, conocido como el más fuerte de sus homólogos, que ha creado su propia leyenda, no hay nadie mejor para el trabajo – dijo Arceus, rodeando a Red, haciendo que el entrenador se sintiera un poco intimidado.

 

\- El mundo depende de ese niño – dijo de nuevo el Dios.

 

Red reconocía una orden cuando la recibía, y no le estaban dando mucha opción en la materia, no por la forma en que Arceus le estaba mirando.

 

\- ¿Es humano? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

 

\- Nos dimos la libertad de usar tu ADN, un veinte por ciento es de pokémon y tiene una gran reserva de Aura – respondió simplemente Arceus.

 

¿Aura?, ¿parte pokémon?, ¿usar su ADN?, Red se sentía ampliamente atacado, ¿usar su ADN?, ¿enserio?, sin ni siquiera llegar a pedir su opinión, sin embargo, el entrenador se recordó que estaba frente al dios pokémon, y que no era del todo sensato discutir con él, incluso si era un sueño.

 

\- ¿Qué pokémon? – preguntó tratando de no gruñir.

 

Arceus se le quedó mirando un tiempo, Red apostaría que levanto una ceja imaginaria por su pregunta.

 

\- Mew – respondió simplemente.

 

Esta vez solo puede gemir suavemente, por supuesto, si van a hacer la combinación perfecta para causar problemas, se aseguraron que fuera la mejor.

 

\- Mi tiempo se ha terminado, por favor cuida el futuro de los pokémon legendarios – Arceus empezó a esconderse entre las nubes desapareciendo, la próxima vez que se dio cuenta, Red estaba viendo el techo de la sala de espera.

 

\- ¿Pika? – la voz de su Pikachu le llamó la atención.

 

Red apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz, tratando de descifrar si lo que había visto hace un momento, era real o no, o quizás simplemente quería que no fuera real.

 

Una enfermera se acercó a él, llamando su atención.

 

\- Su hijo ha sido revisado, está completamente sano, puede pasar a verlo – dijo ella amablemente.

 

El entrenado hizo una mueca mental, él nunca había dicho que era suyo, pero recordando las palabras de Arceus no dijo nada, y siguió a la enfermera a la habitación donde se encontraba el bebé.

 

Red necesitaba ayuda, la mejor que podía conseguir.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Red se encontraba frente a una casa muy conocida para él, cargando el niño de manera torpe, después de haber sido liberado, y que le obsequiaran un juego de ropa para bebé.

 

Aun no podía creer que todo el proceso fuera rápido y sin preguntas, incluso haciendo un registro del niño sin objeciones, ni siquiera preguntaron por la madre, que claramente estaba ausente, cualquier persona normal hubiese sospechado de un muchacho solo con un bebé.

 

Después de su encuentro con Arceus, estaba sospechando que algún legendario tenía la culpa de dicho desarrollo, porque era lo único que tenía sentido.

 

Toco la puerta con cierta renuencia.

 

Espero unos segundos, donde una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos castaños abrió la puerta, ella sonrió cálidamente cuando le vio, su madre siempre estaba feliz cuando llegaba de visita, y luego frunció el ceño cuando vio el bebé y su muy impresionante parecido con él.

 

\- Red Ketchum, explícame esto en este momento – dijo con gran autoridad su madre, él estaba tan muerto.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

En la sala del origen, Arceus estaba satisfecho, después de considerar que era mejor explicar la situación al guardián, y ayudarle a convencer a los humanos de su responsabilidad.

 

Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

 

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 2

Explicó todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día, nunca había hablado tanto, pero tenía que explicar lo sucedido con los detalles, su madre no iba a aceptar menos, ayudado en la primera parte por Pikachu, que estaba para confirmar sus palabras, la cara de ella mostraba sus emociones en el transcurso de la explicación, entre sospechosa, sorprendida, incrédula, y cuando sus últimas palabras inundaron la habitación, dejando el silencio llenar unos segundos la casa, Red se preparó para palabras duras.

 

Pero ella solo suspiró, se acercó y miró detenidamente a los dos con sus ojos chocolate, analizándolos, y aceptando las palabras de su hijo, porque podría ser muchas cosas, como imprudente, innecesariamente valiente y un buen entrenador, pero no un mentiroso.

 

\- Pues sí, casi parece un clon tuyo – dijo Delia tomando al niño en brazos, mirando los ojos chocolate del niño, su cabello era negro y desaliñado, en contraste con el liso de Red, si tuviera a la mano una foto de la infancia de su hijo, vería todas las cosas parecidas y todas las diferencias, notable si había células pokémon en este pequeño cuerpo - ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿lo registramos como tú hermano? – preguntó mirando a su hijo.

 

Aunque Red solo se golpeó la frente cuando esa idea llegó a su cerebro, eso hubiese sido más útil, quizás debió haber venido con su madre en primer lugar.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella sorprendida por el arranque de autolesión leve, Red solo busco en su mochila, sacando un folder un poco maltratado y revelando un papel nuevo, era una acta de nacimiento, ella leyó rápidamente, el nombre elegido del infante, que le saco una risita, los padres, los abuelos… solo estaba el nombre de Red como padre, dejando el renglón de madre vacío, y ella resaltaba como abuela, sin testigos, Delia parpadeo flagrantemente de esta muestra infame de error del procedimiento, ninguna otra persona hubiese conseguido registrar ningún infante bajo estas condiciones, excepto si alguien había manipulado al personal para hacerlo... ella hizo una mueca.

 

Red dejo los papeles en una mesita cercana, pensando en que las cosas serían más fáciles si pudiera hacer pasar al niño como su hermano, pero no, no le se le dio esa opción.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? – preguntó Delia, acercándose a su hijo.

 

Sus opciones no eran muchas, el mismo Arceus le había dicho que era su guardián, no conocía mucho sobre dicho Dios pokémon, lo único que recordaba fue sobre una leve visita al laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde había un informe de parte del nuevo campeón de Sinnoh hace algunos años, lo que decía de dicho pokémon era bastante pobre, debido a que había estado tratando de evitar la destrucción de la realidad, o algo así, no paso a mayores gracias al muchacho, y la información de Arceus, junto con los otros pokémon de alto nivel no llegó muy alto, debido a que se evitó su llamamiento al mundo, aunque había una leyenda sobre ellos, Red necesitaba investigar más, junto con la cosa Aura, ese era un terminó nuevo para él.

 

Volviendo a su diatriba mental, las cosas que podía hacer eran limitadas, técnicamente era un padre ahora, y estaba seguro que dejar al niño en cuidado de otra persona no sería muy profesional, su propio padre ausente era una confirmación, y dejarle el trabajo a su madre no era un opción tampoco, llevarlo a la montaña también sonaba irresponsable, se supone que las personas tenían que estar en contacto con otras, más los pequeños, o eso decía Green cada que intentaba una manera de hacer que bajara de la montaña de una vez por todas. Además era peligroso, pero si se quedaba en una ciudad, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que el chisme llegará a todo Kanto?, peor, otras regiones, y él no sabía nada de criar, aunque era veinte por ciento pokémon, estaba seguro que no funcionaba igual. ¿Y qué pasaba si el chico se criaba mal, y el lugar de ser un elegido para salvar se volviera villano?, ¿y si algún remanente del equipo Rocket se enteraba y trataba de vengarse con él?

 

Hay muchas preguntas sin responder, y cada que pensaba, una nueva salía para fastidiar su pensamiento, dejándolo inseguro de su proceder.

 

El niño pequeño dio un grito llamando la atención de las otras dos personas.

 

\- Vaya, parece que alguien tiene hambre – dijo Delia revisando el pequeño bulto de sus brazos, no estaba del todo segura de su declaración, pero ese gesto parecía totalmente el hambre – y cariño – dijo enfocándose a Red, quien había salido de su momento pensante, le envió una sonrisa de aliento – cualquier cosa que elijas, te ayudaré, así que por el momento, quédate aquí y toma una decisión a conciencia, ahora, toma al pequeño, tengo cosas que comprar – ella le paso el niño, Red no tenía el arte de sujetar cosas con delicadeza, pero nadie estaba rebotando en el piso en el corto plazo, así que suponía que estaba bien.

 

Cuando su madre se fue, Red dio un suspiro cansado, y miró a su Pikachu, preguntándole “mentalmente” que debía hacer, el ratón amarillo solo levanto las patas indicando claramente un “no sé”.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cuando Delia volvió, los llantos del chico estaban en pleno apogeo, así que se apresuró para preparar la comida, Red estuvo ahí tomando su primera clase como principiante en esto de cuidar niños pequeños, fue innecesariamente agotador.

 

\- ¿Puedo sugerir decirle al profesor Oak? – preguntó su madre, mirando como el bebé estaba dormitando después de comer.

 

Red pensó que era una buena idea, el profesor Oak podría aclarar un poco de sus dudas, incluso de Arceus y el Aura, el entrenador asintió, preparándose para otra ronda de hablar mucho, su garganta ya estaba resintiendo el uso que había hecho anteriormente.

 

Consiente de sus vecinos, pueblo Paleta era pequeño, y cualquier rumor se regaba como la pólvora, prefiriendo evitar tal situación por el momento, ambos de dieron prisa, su suerte se complementaba debido a que el laboratorio estaba cerca de la casa de Delia, y en el camino no hubo interrupciones.

 

Tocaron la puerta en cuando llegaron, duro unos cuantos segundos, apareciendo en el umbral el profesor Oak, quien sonrió a verlos.

 

\- Hola Delia, Red, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – dijo mirándolos, y luego parpadeo cuando se percató de la pequeña bola durmiente en los brazos de su estudiante.

 

\- Profesor, tenemos una situación – dijo Delia mostrando una mirada nerviosa, el profesor rápidamente los dejo pasar, ofreciéndoles unas sillas.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién es el niño? – preguntó Oak mirando con cierta admiración, hace unos pocos meses, él se acababa de convertir en bisabuelo, gracias a Daisy, quien ahora vivía en pueblo Paleta con su marido y su hijo Gary.

 

\- Bueno… - empezó a decir Delia, mientras miraba a Red, quien empezó a contar de nuevo la historia.

 

La mirada impresionada del profesor Oak parecía incierta, pero al mismo tiempo toda su curiosidad estaba a flote.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que era Arceus? – preguntó el científico mientras buscaba en sus papeles, algunos de ellos fueron tirados al suelo, pero al dueño no parecía importarle mucho.

 

Red asintió, aunque el cuestionador no lo estaba viendo.

 

\- Recibí un informe del campéon de Sinnoh hace tres años, completo la pokédex de esa región, Diamond creo que era su nombre, había llegado a recolectar información de que los científicos consideran el Dios pokémon, Arceus, la mayoría de la información viene de la ciudad de Michina, y según la leyenda, hace muchos años, Arceus protegió el mundo de un meteorito, algo extraño, porque se supone que ese es el trabajo de Rayquaza, continuando con la historia, Arceus destruyo el meteorito, pero logrando que sus placas fueran perdidas en el proceso, un hombre de la ciudad de ayudo a recuperarlas, y en agradecimiento, utilizo cinco de estas placas, que en realidad son la fuente de su vida, para crear una joya que le ayudaría a que Michina floreciera, solo que cuando llegó el momento de entregarla, este hombre lo traiciono atacándolo, Arceus logro salvarse, y aunque entró en sueño profundo, prometió juzgar a la humanidad y destruirla.

 

Red parpadeo sorprendido por la historia, el Arceus de su visión parecía bastante civil, y en absoluto lleno de ira.

 

\- Pero Red lo vio en sus sueños, ¿no debió haber empezado su juicio? – preguntó Delia preocupada.

 

\- Quizás debería preguntar en Sinnoh si no saben nada, aunque puede que la historia no sea real, y ha sido inventada para alejar a los curiosos de este pokémon – dijo el profesor Oak acariciando su mentón.

 

\- ¿Qué hay del Aura? – preguntó Red, aun confundido por esta leyenda, no tenía ningún sentido para él, Arceus había dicho que el niño estaba para proteger a los pokémon legendario, pero no sería necesario si iba a causar un juicio sobre los humanos, hay algo raro aquí.

 

\- La única fuente que tengo sobre Aura es Ciudad de Rota, y es muy limitada – dijo rápidamente el profesor suspirando – pero Rota está cerca de aquí, puedes ir y preguntar si te apetece.

 

Red lo pensó, pero negó con la cabeza, si preguntaba, seguro querrán saber porque, y no estaba diciendo a más personas.

 

\- ¿Ya has pensado que hacer muchacho? – preguntó de nuevo el profesor.

 

Red negó de nuevo.

 

\- Pienso que sería mejor que se quedará aquí, en pueblo Paleta, no es exactamente poblada, y el niño podría estar a salvo – Delia dijo con esperanza, a pesar de que su hijo venía a visitarla cada cuantos meses, ella lo extrañaba muchísimo.

 

\- ¿Qué hay de la prensa, los entrenadores, el equipo Rocket? – preguntó Red un poco frustrado, eran razones por las cuales estaba en una montaña.

 

\- Bueno, nadie conoce tú apellido, y hace mucho tiempo que los reporteros y entrenadores no vienen a pueblo Paleta, eres como una leyenda urbana, además que Lance se ha encargado de publicitar la liga de Kanto-Jotho para la elite cuatro, y muy pocos desafíos llegan a ti, quizás deberías hablarlo con él – dijo el profesor Oak.

 

\- Y sobre el equipo Rocket, no se ha oído nada desde que los altos miembros están en la cárcel, aunque nadie sabe dónde está el líder, parece bastante seguro – dijo Delia, no solo por su hijo, también por los chicos de Jotho, quienes habían ayudado en acabar con esa organización del mal.

 

Red suspiró, iba a pensarlo.

 

\- Por lo demás, quizás no debas mencionar nada de esto a nadie más, entre menos gente sepa mejor, preguntaré a los demás profesores sobre Arceus y el Aura, quizás podamos descubrir algo más – dijo el profesor revisando varios de sus papeles tirados, aunque él también estaba curioso, era bien sabido que Red no suele mentir, así que estaría del lado del chico, y ver como iba.

 

\- Gracias profesor – dijo Delia aliviada, Red asintió.

 

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el chico? – preguntó señalando con la vista el niño.

 

\- Cierto, se llama Ash, si nos permite profesor, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer – y con esto, los Ketchum se retiraron.

 

\- Ash, nombre curioso – dijo el profesor, Red siempre fue malo con los nombres, pero Delia también, así que suponía que no podía culparlo, los jóvenes siempre metiéndose en problemas, aunque rio para sí mismo, él mismo tuvo su tiempo de hacer cosas imprudentes, se preguntaba mentalmente como tomarían sus nietos la noticia, porque quitando todo lo sobrenatural, Red tenía un bebé, y eso traería caos para la gente que lo conocía – pobre chico, Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta – rio para sí mismo, estaba bastante senil para estas cosas.

 

Justo antes de volver a su investigación, algo hizo memoria fugaz en su mente, le sonaba de algo ese nombre, pero no pudo recordar que.

 

Uhm, quizás no era tan importante.

 

Continuara…

**Author's Note:**

> El equipo de Red en el Monte plateado es: Pikachu, Espeon, Venusaur, Charizard, Lapras y Snorlax.  
> El equipo de Green para el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde es: Eevee, Exeggutor, Pidgeot, Arcanine, Gyarados y Alakazam.


End file.
